Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to an electronic device and a control method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Currently, DTV, IPTV, smart TV services provide services including a VOD, allowing a user to click buttons of a remote controller. Compared with a computer having a user interface through a keyboard and a mouse, no other user interface than a remote controller has been presented so far for the DTV, IPTV, smart TV, and the like. This is because limited forms of services have been provided and only service forms dependent upon a remote controller have been provided.
Meanwhile, in a smart TV environment, users will view a personalized on-demand type streaming broadcast rather than conventional broadcasts by channel. It is anticipated that service forms are changed into unlimited contents providing formats provided in a content library using a search engine, a recommendation engine, or the like.
Thus, when various services fitting the smart TV environment are provided, the limitation of a remote controller as a means for an interaction with users will be exposed, and development of an interface which replaces a remote controller and fits a new service providing environment is required.